


Far below these burns

by mistyegg



Series: Promise (or, megabond go to alola) [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, maybe????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Based on s20e43: “When regions Collide!” Ash thinks he’s over everything that happened in Kalos, until Misty Mega Evolves her Gyarados.
Relationships: Alan | Alain/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Promise (or, megabond go to alola) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Far below these burns

**Author's Note:**

> man all the things this kid has gone through... i couldn't _not_ write something like this
> 
> and with this, season 20 is done!!! i'm already half way through s21 and i have so many episodes lined up...

A lot of thoughts went through Ash’s head when Misty showed off her keystone; he knew Gyarados wouldn’t be hard to beat if he put his mind to it, since him and Pikachu had the upper hand with the typing and Pikachu’s speed, despite the terrain. As soon as Pikachu noticed, however, he stopped and paused to look back at his trainer, clear worry through his eyes.

Ash shook it off, “Don’t worry, buddy!” He raised his voice, “Misty, show us all you’ve got! We’ve faced tougher Megas than yours, I bet; bring it on!”

“Why you- Fine then! Have it your way!” The glow around the stadium is blinding, bouncing off the water and enveloping the serpent in a white light. As soon as it’s started, it’s over, and Gyarados roars in triumph, eyes on Pikachu as the electric rodent moves. Ash’s heart raises with something akin to panic, but he brushes it off and continues with the battle, losing himself in Pikachu’s attacks and focusing on his partner’s success.

They win, of course, knocking Gyarados out as it devolves into the water. Ash takes a deep breath, which he chokes on as his head suddenly rushes with adrenaline and he takes a step forward. Pikachu immediately turns and without thinking, darts for Ash, “Pika!”   
  
“Is Ash alright?”   
  
“Professor! Something’s wrong with Ash!”   
  
Before he can fall, arms are scooping him up and helping Ash stand, getting him down from the battle platform so he doesn’t fall. Kukui’s face comes into view, “Ash, it’s me. It’s Professor Kukui. Can you hear my voice?”   
  
Pikachu jumps onto Ash’s shoulder and wedges between the two humans, pawing at Ash’s shirt with worry as his trainer instinctively holds Pikachu. “Pro... Pro-”   
  
“It’s okay, Ash, you’re safe. I need you to focus on your breaths right now, okay? In… and out… in-”   
  
_ “Alain.” _ _  
_ _  
_ Kukui pauses, turning around, “Someone get me Ash’s bag. Call Alain and tell him what’s going on. Ash, we’re going to go sit down somewhere quite, just us, okay? I’ll be able to get Alain on the phone for you shortly.”   
  
Ash doesn’t respond, let himself get pulled along, not paying attention to the way everyone is looking at him. He doesn’t let Pikachu go, eventually looking down at him and meeting his black beady eyes, filled with worry. “It’s… I’m okay, Pikachu. We’re fine.”   
  
Kukui sits him down, “There you go, kid, relax. We’re alone now.”   
  
Ash bowls over suddenly, letting Pikachu drop to the floor as he pulls his hat off, “Crap. That hasn’t happened in a while.”   
  
“You have panic attacks often?”   
  
“Depends. It’s been a while since… what happened in Kalos  _ happened,  _ so I thought I was okay.”   
  
Kukui smiles, “Ash, if you’ve been through something traumatic, there’s nothing wrong with suddenly freaking out like that… Do you wanna tell me what happened?”   
  
Ash shook his head, “Not now. Maybe… when we’re home. I’m sure it’ll be easier to go through articles about it or something.”   
  
There’s a knock on the door, and Kiawe is handing over Ash’s phone, smiling gently at him briefly before leaving again. Kukui takes it, “Alain? Bonjour!”   
  
“Bonjour, Professor. Is Ash there? Is he okay?”

“Ah… I think it’s best if you two talk, maybe. Ash?”   
  
The younger takes the phone, watching as Kukui leaves before adjusting so he can see his phone. “Alain… I'm sorry. I woke you up, didn’t I? What time is it?”

“It’s okay. It’s 2am, I’m sure Mairin won’t mind sleeping in for once,” Alain smiles weakly. “Your friends told me you freaked out while battling a Gyarados… are you okay?”   
  
“I’m okay now,” he breathed, smiling. “Thank you, Alain.”   
  
“Ash, you don’t need to thank me. I’m here for you, remember? Now, you won, right?”   
  
“Of course I did!” Ash clears his throat, “I wasn’t about to let Misty win, was I?”   
  
“That’s my boyfriend for you.”


End file.
